Forgotten Shaddows
by Moongirl29
Summary: Told in parallel to the original Sailor Moon story, this follows the life of Morganite (original character - invented by me) , daughter of Queen Beryl and Prince Endymion, as she struggles to defeat the Senshi...


The first chapter of my Sailor Moon fanfic! It follows the canon of both the Manga and the Anime, so if something doesn't really fit, that's why.  
I do not own any of these characters except for Morganite, the others all belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation.

A cold breeze whispered through the desolate corridors of a forgotten underworld, far away from all warmth and light. It rushed through endless shadows, tight spaces & huge, cavernous rooms. It danced past twisted forms of darkness that, from a distance, looked like grotesque figures. The wind was coming from a crack in the ceiling. In this strange Hades of unstable reality, another small tear had appeared in the twisted space. It would be gone in a couple of hours, but while it lasted someone was enjoying it. In the middle of a vast cavern, the little square of starlight shone in strongly from the rift up above. A girl lay right in the centre, staring up and out at the night sky. The colored lights illuminated her pale face, and her long, wavy raven-black hair glistened likewise. She was dressed simply and practically, in a simple iron-grey jacket, trimmed with black biased binding and done up with a black button in the shape of a pentagram. She wore black high-heeled boots, and far too much eye makeup. This was not really necessary, as her eyes were black too… Black seemed to be her theme colour, like some temperamental Gothic teenager.

Sprawled out on the cold ground, she stared intently at the stars above her, beyond the dancing Aurora Borealis, those millions of twinkling lights in the dark sky. For once, all was still and peaceful in this hellish underworld. But as usual, not for very long.

"Morganite!"

Another figure had entered the vast space. The girl on the floor did not move an inch.

"Morganite, are you in here? Of course you are…"

The man had seen the girl on the floor, and he walked sternly up to her. She still did not acknowledge him. He was dressed in a similar way to her, but with dark blue trimmings on his jacket, shoes instead of boots, and a long white and blue cape.

"Go away, Kunzite."

The girl, Morganite, spoke at last. Her voice was low and calm, and she did not turn to look at him. He ignored her command, but instead looked up at the hole.

"What's this? Another one of your stargazing holes? Morganite, you have been expressly asked, no, ordered not to do that."

"I don't care. What can you expect, if I'm never let above ground?"

"I'd expect you to at least be sensible, after all I've told you. This place isn't exactly stable. The more you go around blasting holes in it, the less stable it will become…"

"I know. You've told me all this a thousand times before." Morganite snapped her fingers, and the little chink of starlight folded in on itself and vanished. She turned away, sullen and depressed.

"Happy now, then?" She snarled, "I only wanted to see the stars again."

Kunzite sighed. Endymion was hard enough to deal with, but now this. Morganite was really just a stroppy teenager, who never did what she was told. And he was officially responsible for her, thanks to Queen Beryl. She was an impossible child. Educated to the max about all things in the 'real world' she had recently expressed a keen desire to go there and 'give those bloody Sailor girls hell'. It had taken the combined efforts of him, the Queen, Endymion and several Yoma to stop her… She enjoyed blasting holes in the delicate fabric of twisted space-time that made up the Dark Kingdom, generally causing extreme discomfort to all of it's inhabitants. The problem was, Queen Beryl saw no reason to try and keep her daughter under control. She seemed to relish the girl's persistence and stroppiness, and never tried to stop her do anything (unless it was really, really necessary).

From this Morganite had gathered that she could do whatever she wanted, and absolutely no one had the right to stop her. She had a deep but unfounded hatred of the Sailor Senshi, and an unrelenting loyalty to the dark kingdom.

Kunzite tried again with the stubborn girl, "Morganite! I'm not just here to bug you, your mother wants to see you right now!"

The girl was on her feet in seconds… "What? Where? Why does she want me?"

"Really, Morganite? How should I know? The Queen sent me to find you, she'll tell you herself whatever she wants to sell you!"

But the girl was out of the cave before he could finish speaking. Little brat, he thought.

Queen Beryl sat deep in thought, drumming her fingers on the arm of her throne. She had a personal bet with Kunzite over weather the kid would come or just ignore her summons. Beryl rarely saw her illegitimate daughter, as she never really had any reason to. The child was a extra, just in case something ever happened to Beryl, Kunzite or Endymion, she would be there to continue in their place. It was risky, but at least they had backup. So now, perhaps it would be safer to get her out of the way…

Her reverie was interrupted by the flurry of white rose petals that indicated her daughter's arrival.

"Queen Beryl! You finely called me! Can I go above ground? Can I go and kick the sh*t out of those Sailor Scouts? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

She had forgotten her manners, and was behaving like an impatient, spoiled brat. Nothing new here, thought the Queen.

"Morganite!" She snarled, "Look over there, and tell me what you can see!"

"Um…"

"Over there, bitch!"

"Oh… Oh god… Is that Endymion? What happened to him?"

Morganite rarely saw her father, or even knew much about him. She respected him as she did her mother – As a leader of the Dark Kingdom, nothing more. He was lying in what looked like a cross between a cage and a bed. She could hear the hiss of energy in the air around him.

"He's been brainwashed. They tried to get him back." It was all she could say. Morganite felt anger welling up in her, as she tried not to scream, or hit something. How dare they? Endymion belonged to the Dark Kingdom now, and they had no right to try and take him back.

"Yes," There was an icy note in the Queen's voice that Morganite did not like, "They got him. Moon and that little icicle Mercury. Thanks to those two, we have no chance of recovering the Seven Great Yoma. But it's all right. This time he'll be mine alone, and there's nothing that little princess will be able to do."

Morganite nodded. She knew that the Sailor Senshi were getting more and more dangerous by the day.

"But my sweet Morganite. My daughter. You know that these Senshi are in fact more powerful than we at first thought. I feel that it won't be long before we face the for the last time, for better or for worse."

"So I can fight them with you at last!"

"Morganite…You are very precious to me… The only thing that asserts my right to Endymion over that sickening sparkly bitch of a princess… I wouldn't want you to get hurt, at any cost. If anything ever happens to us, I want you to still be here to purge the earth of those little soldiers, and seek revenge for me, and for Metalia. Leave now, go away."

Morganite was shocked. So they didn't want her, after all? She was just an extra, in case something happened? She was useless, unimportant, just an object that the Queen used to assert her right to Endymion. Just a tool. She was Queen Beryl's tool, and no more. She turned on her heel, and teleported out of the Cavern. DD girls found her later, crying in a remote cave.


End file.
